


Burning Ashes

by hirusen



Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Kissing, Language, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, The Light (Destiny), The Lighthouse (Destiny), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He really thought he had a chance with what already belonged to Osiris, didn't he?
Relationships: Osiris/Vance (Destiny)
Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666477
Kudos: 18





	Burning Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a smallish headcannon that once you have Osiris's affection--in any form--he becomes very possessive/protective of you and doesn't like the idea of someone trying to take you from him; has to do with how he lost Saint and desperately tried to get him back no matter what.

Vance really hoped that this Hunter would leave him alone soon. He's just been standing nearby, too close for Vance to truly be comfortable but he knows most Hunters have forgotten what personal space was. "...It's a little sad that you've got no one special, Vance." The Hunter spoke and named man scoffed. "I have Osiris, I need no one else." Even more so now, as those words were the pure truth. After their first official meeting a couple weeks ago, Osiris and Vance started dating; they didn't really do much outside of spending time together and talking when Osiris knew that Brother Vance would be alone in the Lighthouse as the rest of his disciples left to go into deep mediation.

"Really? That old coot who never leaves the Forest? You've never met him! He wouldn't bother with anyone here, so why not spend some time with someone who sees you daily?" While the Hunter did visit him regularly, his Light always bothered Vance; he doesn't doubt the Guardian does good work outside of Mercury, but...how he always presents himself rubs Vance the wrong way. "The offer is appreciated, Hunter, but I--" Vance couldn't get another word out as the Hunter's chapped lips smothered his own, his Light pushing into his body.

The Hunter grunted and pulled away quickly, his lips singed by the Solar Light of another Guardian. "Oh, really now? So you'd just whore yourself out to whatever Warlock says they like you?" The man growled, licking his burnt lips to try and soothe them; Solar Warlock Light was nearly as intense as a Hunter's, so the message was sent loud and clear that Vance was already involved with someone. Now all he had to do was find out who and...stage an accident.

Of course, his plan changed when the entirety of the Lighthouse went dead silent. Turning around, his eyes went wide as there stood Osiris, his eyes hard and stabbing into the Hunter's own. "Brother Vance." It took Vance a moment to gather himself, still a little shaken from the sudden kiss. "Osiris." The ex-Vanguard Commander strode purposefully for Vance, placing himself between the Hunter and the Light holder. "...Are you alright?" Osiris asked Vance, sensing that he was still scared of the Hunter even with him there to protect him. "I-I... I will be, Osiris. Thank you."

"What are you doing here, Osiris?" This arrogant bastard asked and Osiris simply turned, grabbed the Hunter by the throat, and slammed him against the closest solid surface. "If you _ever_ touch what is mine again, I will snuff out your Light. Understand?" Cold, deadly words spilled from Osiris's lips, his Light flaring out from his back as burning wings of fire and the Hunter tried to shrink into his skin. "Y-Yes." Osiris quickly released the Hunter's neck and took hold of one of Vance's hands, guiding him out of the Lighthouse.

* * *

Vance was enraptured by the warmth of the sun as it bathed all of Mercury. Osiris had taken them to the very top of the Lighthouse where the Chosen One that Saint-14 had foretold the arrival of had lit the beacon and once again signaled the start of the Trials of Osiris. "H-How did you..?" Vance wanted to know how Osiris managed to get there so quickly, why he didn't care that the others were there to witness his arrival, his verbal claim on Vance, to see how protective he was of him. Or, was he being possessive? Either way, he defended Vance and didn't seem to care that the rest of his disciples were in the Lighthouse as well.

"I felt as someone tried to push the Light I had left in you away. Sagira opened up the entrance to the Forest and, well you know the rest." Osiris spoke, removing the hood from Vance's head and carefully pulling off his blindfold; he does that every time they're alone together. "But I thought you wanted to keep this between us?" It had been tricky to not give away that Vance knew Osiris more personally than before, but he had managed; this sudden incident upended all of their secrecy with a very plain announcement from **Osiris** that they were together.

"I had, but it's hard to predict Hunters; other Warlocks would notice the Light of one of their own quickly and Titans rarely become involved with the Lightless as anything more than friends." Vance understood those words better than anyone, if his own interactions between Guardians of all classes were anything to go by. "So...what happens now?" Vance's cloudy eyes landed on Osiris and that urge he fought inside when he protected Vance broke free.

The human was swallowed up by the heat of Osiris's mouth smothering his own, the older man expertly eating him alive as he formed Vance against his entire form. Vance was happily helpless as he felt Osiris pull more fabric away from his neck and then his lips were there, a loud moan parting from his slightly bruised lips. Osiris wanted to make it clear to **_anyone_** that Vance was HIS, and the man knew of one good way to do it. "Ah!" Vance gasped Osiris's teeth sunk deep into his flesh; it wasn't enough to draw blood, but the mark and intent were clear.

Osiris felt himself smiling when Vance hastily pulled on the fabric of his robes back, forcing him away from his neck so he could connect their lips once more. What little Light dwelled within Vance flickered to the surface of his skin and Osiris met it with his own; as their Light danced with their lips it was clear to Osiris that, while Vance would never be destined to ever become a Guardian, but he would live just as long as they do. The information pleased Osiris a great deal.

Yes, he would be happy with the years he had with Vance before he passed away, but now knowing that Vance could spend his entire life with Osiris... Vance shivered as a growl left Osiris, the Warlock pulling away to let him breathe. "Osiris..." "You are mine, Vance; don't you ever forget that." His tone was calm and while his words were possessive, Vance could tell that Osiris wasn't baring him from having relationships with other Guardians; he just wasn't allowed to enter another romantic one without Osiris's approval, but why would he bother? He has the one thing he wanted the most in all of the universe.


End file.
